Simply Romance
by simpleyetcomplicated07
Summary: Hermione broke up with Ron because he’s in love with the Head Boy, Draco. After a few years after their Seventh year they got married and has as a son named Gerrick. Ron's still in love with Hermione nut is already taken by Draco.
1. Back to UK

Chapter 1-The come back

(Hermione broke up with Ron because he's in love with the Head Boy, Draco. After a few years after their Seventh year they got married and was lucky to have a boy named Gerrick. Ron and Harry are now Aurors in US. Harry is now married to Cho Chang and is granted with a 3 year old son)

"Ron, faster we can't miss the plane to UK and I can't miss another second not seeing Hermione..." Harry said.

"Just a second, you know I really hope she'll let us stay in their Malfoy's Manor. I mean their Manor." Ron replied as he signaled Harry to open the door while he was carrying his bags.

"Yeah, I hope so, and how could we get along with Mal...err...I mean Draco." Harry replied as he opened the door.

Draco fell in his bed because of the aroma of Hermione's cooking. "Ow" Draco said while rubbing his head in pain. He changed into his everyday-clothes and went downstairs. Draco saw Hermione cooking food, Hermione learned cooking from the house-elves and Draco learned how to be nice to the house-elves.

"Morning, Herm" Draco said, giving Hermione a small kiss in her cheek and putting his hands around Hermione's waist.

"Good Morning and Draco can't you see I'm cooking?"

"Oh, I can't I'm blinded by your beauty" Draco said playfully.

"And why am I not blinded by your face" Hermione said as she elbowed him playfully.

"Oi, I better wake up Gerrick" Draco said

After a while Draco came back with their 3 year old son on his head.

"Dad, I'm gonna beat you know"

"No your not and we need to eat for energy" Draco said while putting his son on his usual chair.

"Draco, Harry and Ron owled me they said their coming back from US. They're asking me if they can stay here for a few weeks. Can they come" Hermione said

"Sure they can, nut remember, I need to get along with them."

"That's easy when I'm around"

The 2 boy members and Cho Chang of the Golden trio arrived at the Burrow.

"Mom, we will stay at the Malfoy Manor for a few weeks"

"Sure, but are you too you'll get along with Mal...errr...Draco?"

"Sure, mom, he is now Hermione's husband you know?''

"Oh, mom thanks for the cooking but we need to go...Luv ya!"

Harry, Ron and Cho apparated at the Malfoy Manor, Draco and Hermione was feeding their son in a VERY SWEET manner.

"Excuse me miss, were already here" Harry said

Hermione jumped out of her chair and hugged them both for a split second. Hermione held Draco's hand. Draco stood up and shaked Harry's and Ron's hand.

"Hey, Mal...Draco wazzup? Ron said

"Hey" Draco said

With a loud crack Cho appeared holding their sons child,

"Harry, he wants a playmate, tantrum again" Cho said

"Umm...hey they could play together, Gerrick's there." Hermione said pointing to their 3-year-old son

"Oi, herm...I missed you" Cho said while hugging Hermione.

"Ei, it's almost dinner, can we just go out I forgot to cook dinner" Hermione said

"Hey great...I'm starving" Draco said

"You, always are" Hermione said while playfully slapping Draco, after a second they both apparated to the restaurant


	2. Green with Envy

Chapter 2: Green with Envy

All of the new 'Dream team' members went to a restaurant and ate. Draco and Hermione sat down and shared their food SWEETLY...

"Hey, I think that belongs to me" Draco said while stealing a piece of meat in Hermione's fork...

"Well. I think that I got it first, Draco Malfoy"

But still no luck Draco already ate the meat.

"Wait, guys I have an idea, how about let's go camping near my mother's house, It would be fun." Cho said

"Yeah, we can go, but we're not allowed to bring wands you know" Harry interrupted

"But, it can be fun...wait how about Gerrick and Aldrin?" Hermione said

"They can stay in my mother's house" Cho said

"Great, How about tomorrow night until Saturday night?" Ron suggested

"Great, but I think we need to go now, there's a fight there" Hermione said pointing to a teenage group.

All apparated with a single clunk.

"Hey, Mal...Draco...how about a drink in three broomsticks, we can floo you know or just a quiddditch game outside" Harry suggested

"I think the drinking will be today and the quidditch will be tomorrow morning" Draco said

"Great"

"Wait permission first from the ladies" Draco said

"Mione, we need to have a drink in three broomsticks tonight and we'll just floo" Draco said.

"But, take care you know"

Hermione gave a small peck on Draco's cheek but Draco immediately followed it by a kiss...

"that's not the proper kiss you know" Draco said

"Now shoo,,, just shoo" Hermione said

Ron, in the other hand was really angry by the kiss Draco gave to Hermione...Ron realized that this is the time of letting go Hermione now she was married.

"Your such a good couple you know" Harry said

"Thanks" Draco said disappering from the fire place

"Hermione, come here, help Draco" Harry shouted

"Wha-what happened" Hermione came rushing from the stairs with a shocked look on her face.

"Ron, the genius, just had a heated discussion about quidditch and he just being the genius, threw Draco a bottle of wine.

"Oh, my gosh, now look what you did"

Draco lay unconscious with blood dripping on his face

'Precaris sinprecaurio" Hermione shouted and blood is cleared from Draco's head and the wound healed.

"He would wake up in an hour or two" Hermione said levitating Draco to their room

Hermione rested her head beside Draco's unconscious body

For about an hour she slept but was immediately awaken by Draco's touch on her hand.

"Herm, you can now sleep beside me, I'm fine now"

"Sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure"

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder

"Wanna care for a shag" Draco said

Draco faced Hermione and kissed her intimately. Draco rested his hand on hermione's waist pulling her even closer. Hermione putted her arms around Draco's neck pulling him even closer. Draco unbuttoned Hermione's night gown at he back and kicked it out. Draco kissed Hermione's neck . Hermione let out a moan and Draco unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped his pants. Hermione on the other hand took of her underwear. Draco kissed Hermione furiously. Hermione kissed back. Draco licked Hermione's bottom lip begging for entrance. Finally their tongue played.

Draco moved down and entering Hermione's body. Today Draco moved slow causing Hermione to moan. Hermione could fell heat building up her abdomen as Draco pumped himself inside of her. Hermione could feel her climax slowly taking over and Draco also felt the same way. Hermione felt herself emptying, nut she was satisfied with what Draco gave her tonight.

"Draco, I love you and I always will"

"Same to you"


End file.
